


Karma's A Bitch

by NovaKitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Monster!reader, Monsters, My First Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Punishment play, Reader-Insert, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitten/pseuds/NovaKitten
Summary: Jesse McCree. The cowboy. The one who pulls on your horns, who yanks your tail. The one who constantly teases you, even though you tower above him. Well, it's about time you taught him how to behave.





	Karma's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I got his off of a tumblr thingy :P. Before you ask, no, this has nothing to do with Undertale.
> 
> This is my first time writing a smutfic, so go easy on me, okay?

Jesse McCree. 

The cowboy. The _annoying_ cowboy. The first time you had met him, he had yanked your tail violently. You had brushed it off. Humans were naturally curious. However, the pulling never stopped. Day in, day out, he tormented you.

You wouldn't take it anymore. Back home, you were the Alpha Female. It was your way or bust, and no one dared to question that fact. Jesse was a fucking idiot to learn nothing about monster culture. Well, life's a bitch. And so are you.

That's how you ended up here:

Jesse was tied to the bed, blindfolded. You were riding him, shoving his face sideways into the pillow. You were gonna make him pay for what he did. The cowboy was an absolute mess, moaning loudly.

"Well, aren't you having fun?"

"I... I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, baby?"

"F-for.. Pulling your... Y-your tail!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

You pulled his face out of the bed, tracing a thumb across his cheek. Jesse looked absolutely _adorable_ like this. You should punish him more often.

"You shouldn't have fucked with the Alpha's patience, Jesse. This is your punishment!"

You felt his cock twitch inside of you, and you moaned softly. He was gonna cum. You could feel it. As cute as he was, this was still his punishment. He wasn't allowed to cum until you said so.

Just before he could cum, you lifted yourself off of him. You grinned maliciously as he whined, tugging at his restraints. You smacked his wrist with your tail.

"Ah-ah, Jesse! You know the rules here..."

Jesse groaned in frustration, turning his head away from you. _Not so high and mighty now, huh, dear?_ You thought to yourself. Grinning, you brought your tail to your mouth and started sucking on it, covering it in saliva. After a few moments, you pulled it out. Slowly, you slid it across his belly, under his back, and...

Jesse cried out as your tail slid inside him, the slim phallus wiggling side him. Somehow, you could still grin wider. Slowly, teasingly, you slid your tail in and out of him.

"(Y-Y/N)... Please...!" Jesse moaned out.

"Please what, baby?" You purred, caressing his cheek. He mumbled something incoherent. You tutted at him.

"I can't _help_ you if I can't _hear_ you, dear. Care to speak up?" 

The blush on his face deepened.

"(Y/N), pl-please, f-fuck me!"

Your other hand gripped the sheets as you struggled not to growl. So sweet, seductive, and submissive... _You know what? Fuck it. He's learned his lesson!_ You thought.

You ripped the rope off of his wrists, giggling softly at what was to come. Oh, you were going to enjoy this _so much_. You quickly turned around, doing the same to his ankles.

Finally free of his restraints, the cowboy shot up, grabbing your face and kissing you deeply. A growl escaped your throat as you pulled him closer to you, absorbed in the violent clash of tongue and teeth. Jesse McCree. Still as big a tease as ever.

"F-fuck, (Y/N)!" Jesse cried out.

You felt the last bits of your control slipping away, flipping Jesse over so he was laying on his stomach. Grin ever-so-bright, you grew a tentacle from between your legs; another reason to love being an Alpha.

You rubbed the tentacle against his asshole before plunging inaked of him. Jesse practically scream. You laughed, trailing little kisses down the back of his neck.

"Someone's a screamer, aren't they?" You murmured in his ear. He moaned at just those words. It wasn't long before you were close to the edge. You grunted loudly, holding onto the last bit of control you had. Leaning into his ear, you whispered:"Cum."

That was all it took. Jesse cried out in ecstasy, clenching around your dick. You finally lost it, biting into his shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. You slammed into him a few more times before finally cumming yourself. 

The two of you laid there for a moment, trying not to pass out from the sheer force of your orgasms. Then you pulled him close to you, smiling weakly.

"I should punish you more often, huh, Jesse?" You purred.

"Just... Just lay with me for a bit, will ya?" He panted.

"Sure thing, baby..."

You fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first smutfic! It feels kind of short, but I like it! If you would like more of these monster one-shots, feel free to give me suggestions in the comments! Remember, I appreciate feedback as long as it's not hate!


End file.
